al diablo!
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Kazemaru se rebela. Está harto de ser siempre el que resulte herido y al que dejen abandonado como a cualquiera.


**Buenos días/noches/tardes a todos, aquí está mi nuevo one-shot, espero que os guste, lo he hecho basándome en una canción, **_**What the hell, **_**de Avril Lavigne, además, por el momento es mi primer fic yaoi, así que no seáis malos conmigo ToT.**

**¡Al diablo!**

-¡Quieres dejar de parecer un histérico! –Replicaba Kazemaru, molesto por las celosas reacciones de su novio- ¡Sólo ha sido un inocente beso!

-¡ ¿Sólo? –se indignó el castaño, ¡se había atrevido a besarse con otro delante de sus narices y encima le restaba importancia! Pero… ¿qué le había pasado al bueno e inocente Kazemaru de siempre? "Quizá se haya tomado algo que no debía", intentó tranquilizarse el oji marrón-. Kazemaru, ¿cuántos dedos ves aquí? –le enseñó dos dedos.

-Dos… ¡acaso me tomas por un borracho cualquiera! –estaba más que claro que no había bebido. Pero entonces, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Él no actuaba de ese modo, nunca lo había hecho, ¿entonces por qué ahora de repente se rebelaba contra él como si el castaño hubiese hecho algo imperdonable?

_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_All cuz I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun_

_/_

_Dices que estoy jugando con tu cabeza  
Todo porque me entiendo con tu amigo  
El amor duele así este bien o mal  
No puedo dejar de hacerlo porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho_

-Uff… no es eso, amor, es que… estás raro, y no sé qué te pasa… -se lamentó el castaño-. Vamos, pórtate bien y no te vayas de mi lado, que para unos días que tengo para estar contigo…

A sus veinte años, Endo Mamoru había sido seleccionado por la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol para ir a competir a nivel mundial, pero con la condición de viajar todo el tiempo. Ese contrato duraba dos años, mínimo, y si lo renovaba, serían cuatro más, osea, en total, seis.

El peli azul se encaró a su prometido.

-Eso no fue mi decisión. La tomaste tú solito, y no me tuviste en cuenta para nada.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Déjame, Endo, ¿quieres? –cogió a su otro acompañante, el desconocido al que había besado, y se fue a la pista a bailar con él, dejando al castaño con una cara de auténtico idiota.

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_/_

_Estás arrodillado  
Pidiendo que por favor  
Me quede contigo  
Pero honestamente  
Lo único que necesito es ser un poquito loco_

El de la cinta naranja no se rinde, sacude la cabeza, y va a la pista para aclarar todo con su novio.

-¡Kaze-kun! ¡Eh, escucha! –le agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Preguntó, en tono cansado, el peli azul-. Perdona, -kun, el pesado de mi novio no me deja divertirme –se disculpó con el chico que bailaba.

-No pasa nada –dijo el otro, y siguió bailando sólo, mientras Endo y Kazemaru se iban a un rincón. El portero insistió en que su novio era él y no el moreno ese con el que estaba, y le preguntó por qué no era el mismo de siempre.

_All my life I've been good, but now  
I am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
what the hell!_

-¿Quieres saber por qué? _Toda mi vida he sido bueno  
Pero ahora  
Pienso mandarlo todo al diablo  
Todo lo que quiero es pasarlo bien  
Y no preocuparme demasiado por nada  
Si me amas  
Si me odias  
Puedes salvarme  
Nene, nene  
Toda mi vida he sido bueno  
Pero ahora  
¡Al diablo!_

-¿¡Qué! –Gritó el castaño-. ¿Y qué rayos se supone que significa eso? –se estaba mosqueando, ¡él no había hecho nada para que su novio se rebelase de aquel modo! Le quería mucho.

_So what? If I go out on a million dates?  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

-Dime una cosa, Endo-kun… _¿Qué pasaría si me voy por un millón de días?  
Nunca me llamas ni me escuchas de todas formas  
Preferiría volverme loco de rabia que quedarme esperando todo el día  
No me malinterpretes  
Lo único que necesito es algo de tiempo para jugar _–dijo el peli azul.

-Joder. No sabía que te sentías así… soy un mal novio, no me extraña que pases de mí y no quieras ni verme –se culpó el portero, haciendo un puchero.

-Ya… haberlo pensado antes, cariño –el ex atleta le pellizcó la mejilla y le dijo, antes de irse- No te preocupes, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte completamente. Pero…

-¿Pero? –temió el seme.

El moreno de la pista de baile llegó y cogió al de la coleta por la cintura, dispuesto a llevárselo. Él se dejó.

-Esta vez… -dijo, mirando hacia atrás mientras se iba con su nuevo "amigo"- ¡serás tú el que espere por mí!

**Dejad review… ¡sayo!**


End file.
